planetderaffenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Planet der Affen (1968)
Planet der Affen ist ein Science-Fiction-Film aus dem Jahr 1968, basierend auf dem Roman Der Planet der Affen (La planète des singes, 1963) von Pierre Boulle. Handlung Vier Astronauten reisen in einem Raumschiff unter Ausnutzung künstlichen Tiefschlafs sowie des Effekts der Zeitdilatation bei annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit zweitausend Jahre in die Zukunft. Auf einem Planeten, den sie für dreihundert Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt halten, und laut der Borduhr im Jahre 3978, stürzt ihr Raumschiff in einen See und versinkt, kurz nachdem sich die Astronauten Taylor, Dodge und Landon in einem Schlauchboot retten können. Auf sich allein gestellt erkunden sie den unwirtlichen Wüstenplaneten. Als sie nach einigen Tagen – die Nahrungsvorräte sind beinahe erschöpft – einen Dschungel entdecken, scheinen sie gerettet. Doch die drei sind nicht allein auf diesem Planeten. Als ihre gesamte Ausrüstung gestohlen wird, entdecken sie bei der Verfolgung einen „Stamm“ primitiver, stummer Menschen und geraten kurz darauf in eine Treib- und Hetzjagd, die eine hochentwickelte Kultur intelligenter Affen auf die Menschen veranstaltet. Dabei wird Dodge getötet und Taylor am Kehlkopf verwundet und gefangen genommen. Auf Grund seiner Verletzung stumm, findet Taylor sich in einer Stadt der Affen wieder, im Zoo der „Tier“-Psychologin Zira, einer Schimpansin. Es wird deutlich, dass die Menschen als frühere Haustiere der Affen gelten, inzwischen aber unzähmbar verwildert sein sollen. Genaueres versuchen u.a. Zira und andere Affenwissenschaftler zu erforschen. Taylor kann sie und ihren Verlobten Dr. Cornelius mit Hilfe von Schriftzeichen auf sich aufmerksam machen. Weitere Untersuchungen werden jedoch von den regierenden Orang-Utans unterdrückt, die die Autorität der Affen als vorherrschende Spezies durch Taylors Existenz in Gefahr sehen. Taylor soll kastriert und am Gehirn operiert werden. Ein Fluchtversuch scheitert, jedoch erlangt er dabei seine Sprachfähigkeit zurück, und im Versuchslabor kommt er Nova, einer Menschenfrau, sehr nahe. Taylor wird vor einen Untersuchungsausschuss des Regierungsklerus geführt, aber seine Angaben werden unter Hinweis auf die religiöse Herkunftslehre der Affen als Lügen abgetan, und Landon, der einzige, der Taylors Aussagen hätte bekräftigen können, wurde von Zaius durch Lobotomie in einen stumpfsinnigen Zombie verwandelt. Da Kritik, insbesondere wissenschaftlicher Natur, als Ketzerei gilt, fallen Zira und Cornelius in Ungnade. Weil ihnen Verurteilung droht, befreien sie Taylor und fliehen mit ihm und Nova. Ihr Ziel ist die „Verbotene Zone“, in der Cornelius bei früheren Ausgrabungen Hinweise auf Hominiden gefunden hatte, die höher entwickelt gewesen sein könnten, als die derzeitige Affenkultur. Am Ausgrabungsort treffen die Flüchtigen mit Zaius zusammen und es zeigt sich, dass es sich bei dieser überlegenen Ahnenrasse um Menschen gehandelt hat. Taylor erzwingt seinen freien Abzug, nachdem deutlich geworden ist, dass Zaius die archäologischen Fakten durchaus vertraut gewesen sind. In den heiligen Schriften der Affen wird der Mensch aber als Geschöpf des Teufels geschildert, weil er der einzige Primat sei, der seinesgleichen aus niederen Beweggründen töte. Jedwede Hinweise darauf, dass die Menschen früher keine primitiven Tiere waren, werden daher unterdrückt, geleugnet oder vernichtet. miniatur|Dr. Cornelius und Prof. Zaius Nach seiner gelungenen Flucht reitet Taylor mit Nova an der Küste der Verbotenen Zone weiter, bis er auf eine halb vom Sand vergrabene Struktur stößt. Als er in ihr die Trümmer der Freiheitsstatue erkennt, erhält er die Gewissheit, dass er sich tatsächlich wieder auf der Erde befindet, die inzwischen durch einen Atomkrieg zerstört worden ist, und in seiner Verzweiflung verflucht er seine Mitmenschen, die diese Katastrophe zugelassen haben. Auszeichnungen Der Maskenbildner John Chambers erhielt für seine Make-Up-Arbeit in Planet der Affen einen Ehrenoscar. Nominiert war der Film außerdem in den Kategorien bestes Kostümdesign (Morton Haack) sowie beste Filmmusik (Jerry Goldsmith). Im Jahr 2001 wurde der Film in das National Film Registry der Library of Congress aufgenommen. Romanvorlage Das Buch von Pierre Boulle erzählt die Geschichte in einer Rahmenhandlung: Ein Pärchen, Jinn und Phillys, macht eine Vergnügungsfahrt mit einem Raumschiff. Sie finden eine Art Flaschenpost, die von den Abenteuern eines gewissen Ulysse Mérou erzählt. Mérou fliegt mit einigen Begleitern von der Erde zu einem Planeten der Beteigeuze und entdeckt dort eine Zivilisation von Affen, die sich primitive Menschen als Haustiere halten. Er erkennt, dass die Menschen dort einst die Zivilisation aufgebaut hatten, dann aber in die Primitivität zurückfielen, während die Affen die Herrschaft übernahmen. Am Ende flieht der Protagonist Ulysse Mérou mit seinem Raumschiff und landet in der Nähe von Paris, ca. 1.600 Jahre, nachdem er die Erde verlassen hatte. Dabei muss er entdecken, dass inzwischen auch die Erde von Affen regiert wird. Er flieht erneut ins All, schreibt seinen Bericht und hinterlässt ihn als Flaschenpost im All. Erst jetzt erfährt der Leser, dass Jinn und Phillys, das Pärchen, das die Flasche gefunden hat, Schimpansen sind. Sie nehmen den Bericht von Ulysse Mérou nicht ernst, da, so meinen sie, einem Menschen die Intelligenz für eine solche Schilderung fehlt. Gesellschaftskritik Der Film bietet folgende gesellschaftskritische Aspekte: * Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass die Astronauten auf der Erde gelandet sind. Die Menschheit hat ihre Zivilisation vernichtet. Der Film entstand zu einer Zeit, als sich der Kalte Krieg auf einem Höhepunkt befand und reflektiert daraus erwachsene, düstere und pessimistische Zukunftsprognosen. * Die Affen verfahren mit den Menschen, wie Menschen mit allen vermeintlich primitiveren Lebensformen verfahren, basierend auf einer Überzeugung, auf einer völlig anderen Stufe zu stehen und dadurch ein Verfügungsrecht zu besitzen. Durch die vertauschten Rollen von nichtmenschlichen Affen und Menschen wird dies besonders drastisch vor Augen geführt, wenn sich diese wie „die Weißen verhalten, die in der Zeit des Kolonialismus Schwarze wie Tiere abschlachteten, sie verschleppten und zu Sklaven machten“.vgl. Jürgen Müller: Filme der 60er. Taschen, ISBN 3-8228-2797-5. * Die Affengesellschaft ist zwar demokratisch organisiert, aber nicht frei (Kastensystem). Die Orang-Utans stellen ohne Ausnahme die Gelehrten und Klerus, Gorillas sind als Soldaten bestimmt und die Schimpansen als Arbeiter und Hilfskräfte, weil man überzeugt ist, dass dies von deren Natur her so bestimmt ist. * Die Affengesellschaft bildet eine Theokratie. Mögliche Gefahren dieser Staatsform werden durch den Film vor Augen geführt: Einschränkung von Meinungsfreiheit und Gewaltenteilung (Prinzip des Sakrilegs mit daraus resultierender Lenkung der Judikative), hieraus folgende Einschränkung von Forschung und Lehre und die aus theologischem Fundamentalismus sich ergebenden Einflüsse irrationaler Natur auf Leben und Alltag (z.B. Dogmatismus, Tabuisierung). Produktion John Chambers fertigte mit einem Team von 78 Spezialisten über 600 Spezialmasken für den Film an. Durch die aufwendigen Masken waren die Akteure gezwungen, auch ihre Mittagspausen kostümiert zu verbringen. Dabei kam es zu dem Phänomen, dass die verschiedenen „Affenarten“ unbewusst unter sich blieben, wie in den verschiedenen Dokumentationen der DVD-Version des Films berichtet wird. Zu dem Team Chambers gehörte neben Stuart Freeborn (Star Wars) auch Rick Baker, der später vor allem durch seine Affenmasken berühmt wurde (King Kong, Greystoke). Im Jahr 1969 erhielt Chambers einen Academy Award für Spezialmasken (Oscar). Erst im Jahr 1981 wurde, mit American Werewolf, eine spezielle Kategorie Special Make up eingeführt. Im Gegensatz zu der satirischen Vorlage Boulles war der Film wesentlich mehr auf Action ausgelegt und die soziologischen Aspekte der Romanvorlage gerieten in den Hintergrund. Die Affenstadt wurde unter Mithilfe von Anthropologen gebaut und nahm Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse der Bewohner. Sie kann noch heute besichtigt werden. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronbearbeitung entstand 1968 in den Ateliers der Ultra Film Synchron GmbH in Berlin.Thomas Bräutigam: Lexikon der Film- und Fernsehsynchronisation. Mehr als 2000 Filme und Serien mit ihren deutschen Synchronsprechern etc. Verlag Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2001, ISBN 3-89602-289-X, S. 290. Sonstiges Während der Szenen des Untersuchungsausschusses kann man beim Tribunal, dem drei Affen vorsitzen, sehen, wie jeweils einer die Ohren, ein weiterer die Augen und der dritte den Mund zuhält - eine Anspielung auf die Drei Affen die „nichts (Böses) sehen, nichts (Böses) hören, nichts (Böses) sagen.“ Fortsetzungen und Neubearbeitungen Fortsetzungen Dem Film folgten vier Fortsetzungen. 1970 entstand unter der Regie von Ted Post Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen. Charlton Heston kehrte in seiner Rolle zurück, spielte jedoch nur eine Nebenrolle. Ein Jahr später wurde Flucht vom Planet der Affen gedreht. Die Regie übernahm der US-Amerikaner Don Taylor. Der Regisseur J. Lee Thompson inszenierte die folgenden beiden Fortsetzungen, Eroberung vom Planet der Affen (1972) und Die Schlacht um den Planet der Affen (1973). Eine Menschen- und Filmgeneration später, nach 38 Jahren, entstand unter der Regie von Rupert Wyatt in den Vereinigten Staaten der sechste Teil der Reihe, welcher als Prequel vor dem ersten Teil spielt und die Vorgeschichte zum Thema hat. Die Premiere fand am 5. August 2011 statt. Unter dem Originaltitel Rise of the Planet of the Apes, auf deutsch Planet der Affen – Prevolution, wird dargestellt, wie die Affen durch medizinische Experimente zu hochintelligenten Lebewesen werden und den Planeten Erde erobern. Die männliche Hauptrolle übernahm James Franco. In weiteren Rollen sind Freida Pinto und John Lithgow zu sehen. Andy Serkis übernahm die Rolle des aus den anderen Filmen bekannten Caesar, des Anführers der Affen. Serien Außerdem entstand 1974 die Fernsehserie Planet der Affen, welche insgesamt 14 Episoden umfasst. 1975 entstand eine Zeichentrickserie namens Return to the Planet of the Apes. Sie hatte eine durchgängige Handlung, die sich auf 13 Episoden erstreckte. Diese Trickserie fand bis heute nicht den Weg ins deutsche Fernsehen. Comicserie 1973 startete Marvel Comics eine erfolgreiche Comicserie, für die auch eigene Storys entwickelt wurden. Im Williams-Verlag erschienen von 1975 bis 1976 monatliche Ausgaben der Comic-Adaption. Die Hefte, die 2,50 DM kosteten, brachten die eigentliche Geschichte, Hintergrundinfos zum Film und weitere Comics von Planet der Affen. Die US-Serie umfasste 29 Hefte, während sie in Deutschland bereits nach 13 Ausgaben eingestellt wurde. Neuverfilmung Tim Burton drehte 2001 unter dem Titel Planet der Affen eine Neuverfilmung des Stoffs, die allerdings nur lose an das Original angelehnt ist. Der Actionfilm ist mit Mark Wahlberg, Tim Roth, Michael Clarke Duncan und Kris Kristofferson besetzt, Linda Harrison und Charlton Heston spielten kleine Nebenrollen. Zwischen dem Hauptdarsteller Roth und Heston kam es wegen Hestons Vorsitz in der National Rifle Association am Set immer wieder zu Spannungen. Heston hatte deren Vorsitz von 1998 bis 2003 inne und galt als Hardliner. Burton veränderte gegenüber dem Original u.a. die Pointe am Ende des Films. Die gesellschaftskritischen Aspekte gingen deutlich zugunsten von Spezialeffekten und Actionszenen unter. Außerdem ist in seinem Film der „Planet der Affen“ nicht die Erde, sondern ein komplett anderer Himmelskörper, auf den die Affen mit einem Raumschiff gelangen. Variationen Eine japanische Antwort auf Planet der Affen stellt der Film Saru no gudan (englischer Titel: Time of the apes, deutscher Titel: 3001 – Zeit der Affen) aus dem Jahre 1987 dar. http://www.die-besten-horrorfilme.de/horror/film49-3001---Zeit-der-Affen.csp Literatur * Pierre Boulle: Planet der Affen. Roman (OT: La planète des singes). Heyne, München 2001, ISBN 3-453-19785-2 ;zum Film * Tatjana Càrpino: "The planet of the apes." in Filmstellen VSETH & VSU, Hgg.: Science Fiction. - Andrzej Wajda. Dokumentation. Verband Studierender an der Universität VSU, Zürich 1990, ohne ISBN, S. 115 - 120 (mit Filmografie) Weblinks * * [http://www.epilog.de/Film/Pi_Pz/Planet_der_Affen_USA_1967.htm Planet der Affen auf epilog.de] * Ausführliche Reviews zu allen Filmen und der Fernsehserie * Review bei Die besten Horrorfilme.de * [http://www.tikonline.de/top-stories/detail.php?nr=42514&rubric=Top-Stories Planet der Affen zu Besuch in Berlin.] TIKonline.de vom 9. Dezember 2008 * [http://www.dailyscript.com/scripts/POTA_67.html Script von Planet of the Apes] * The Forbidden Zone * [http://themoderatevoice.com/17013/dvd-review-thoughts-on-the-planet-of-the-apes/ Review and analysis of the Apes series] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Film Kategorie:Planet der Affen Kategorie:Wiki